Chapter Two Wouldn't that make you my angel?
by ColormeVesper
Summary: The After math of Bella's panic attack draw Edward and Bella closer, When her stalker calls what events will unfold? Will Edward be her hero?


*Author Note: Hello Readers. In my story Edward has dreams about Bella, AKA premonitions. I know some people might be mad because "Visions" are Alice's thing but my characters are human not vampires so Edward is the only one with a special ability. Please don't stone me after all it's my idea, this isn't twilight people, it's Drifting Smoke.:] Thank you that is all:]*

Start Reading :]

Light hit my eyes like a razor sharp knife, I heard a loud shrill gasp and realized it came from me as tried to let the air that was flowing into my lungs come easily. Not a chance in hell I guess. When my eyes focused Edward was there over me, his face panicked.

"This is not what we need right now. We already have one in panic attack, we don't need another," I thought to myself. I had to get my mind off of my reality so I closed my eyes and tried to think of calming events. My mind grazed memories of ice skating on the frozen over pond, cuddling with my x-boyfriend, and anything soothing and normal. A soft hand stroked my back soothingly in an even pattern and breathing seemed not so difficult. I opened my eyes and realized I was lying on my side, on a couch maybe.

"Man, what was up with me and waking up on strangers couches?" I wondered, that thought made me laugh. Edward still rubbed my back, his eyebrows knitted together thoughtfully. I was tempted to reach out and smooth it with my fingers but refrained.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked obviously concerned. I nodded and sat up a little. He pressed a cool glass to my lips and drank. It was water, which felt good on my throat, which was raw and the liquid soothed it.

"You sure? You were screaming bloody murder out there. I thought you were being mauled or something," Edward said. "What brought your panic attack on? Was it me disappearing like that on you?" Edward asked a small smile showing through his face of concern. I swallowed another gulp of water and said,

"Don't give your self so much credit," I smiled but it quickly faded and I breathed deeply through my nose to keep from hyperventilating. I didn't want to recap through my whole week but for my panic attack to make sense I needed to re-trace my steps.

"It's this guy, like a month ago he started following me around and stuff," I said shrugging. Edward inhaled quickly.

"He, um, he started leaving me presents on my door step, showing up at my work with flowers anonymously. It was sweet, in a creepy way but then he started texting me, excessively, and then he got hostile, demanding I do things with him, see him, marry him. It got so bad to where I wouldn't leave my apartment with out a group of my friends. I didn't want to be alone at all," I explained and coughed. I sipped some more water and glanced around the apartment. It was clean but in a boy-ish way. There were flowers and little things that had to be a girl's touch. The sofa I was on was red, for some reason that made me smile a little.

"That went on for about a month. When I went to the police it was like he vanished into thin air and they accused me off falsely claiming that I had a stalker. It was scary. About a week, eight days ago maybe, I was alone by myself, Tia went out to get breakfast. It was early in the morning and a knock came at my apartment door," I said. Edwards jaw clenched and then he spoke,

"And then you got up, opened the door thinking it was your friend and he had a knife that he held to your throat and said if you didn't cooperate that he would slit your throat," Edward said with his eyes closed. The anger in his voice was thick and filled with emotion. I didn't know what to say, how did he know that? Tia and Ava were the only two that knew. How did he get that information? I stared at him in disbelief, he continued,

"You tried to scream but he dug the knife into your skin causing you to clam up. He forced you onto the counter and slid his hand in your pants and kissed you while you cried. He kissed you and when he thought you were kissing back you bit him and he jolted back. That's when you grabbed your knife holder and chunked the whole thing at him before you ran out the door," Edward said relaying correct information.

"Yeah and Tia was getting out of her car when I ran out to her and by the time we called the cops and got up to our apartment he was gone. That's when My friends Tia and Ava decided to take me out to get my mind off of things. Since that day I've just been to one party after another. This morning was the first morning I woke up without her," I said tears spilling down my cheeks.

"He called me just now and that means that he hasn't given up, that he is still out there waiting for me. He sent me a text message," I cried. I held my phone out to Edward and he refused to take it. Instead he recited word for word what the text message said,

"'Hello precious, you look amazing in those Pink candies. I hope you aren't whoring yourself out to other little boys. When you get back home I hope your undies will be nice and wet for me.' I have dreams Bella. I already saw this coming," Edward said putting his head in his hands. I stared at him, how was that possible?

"Like you dreamt about all of this? Like a psychic kinda thing?" I asked Edward didn't look up. A sudden flash of anger washed over me like the red sea,

"You knew about all of this? When did you start dreaming about me?" I asked growing angrier by the second.

"A month or so ago, maybe longer," He sort of moaned in pain.

"Why didn't you warn me?! Why didn't you tell me? This could've been prevented! I have been harassed for over a month and you knew before then and didn't do anything?!" I asked bewildered. I stood and went for the door but a hand was gripping my arm and pulling me back to the couch. I turned; he was large, muscular and just as handsome as Edward.

"You just had a panic attack on my door step and my brother saved you. I think you owe him long enough to explain don't you think?" The guy asked. I tried to wriggle away but he had me on the couch already. Edwards Green eyes looked sad and stricken with guilt.

"Bella, I didn't know who you were. I didn't know your name. Didn't know where you lived. I didn't even know that the dreams were premonitions, Bella," Edward said sorrowfully. I could hear it in his voice. Tears were still streaking my cheeks. I didn't understand any of this.

"I just want him to leave me alone. For all of this to stop," I cried. Edward reached out but pulled away and heard my phone ring. His eyes glazed over a little and he stared at me as I picked up the phone.

"Don't answer it," Edward said. I stared at him as the number flashed. Was I ready to hear his voice? I clicked talk and pressed the phone to my ear. His voice hissed like poison, it made my skin get chill bumps and my jaw lock up.

"Hello?" I asked. Static crinkled like someone opening a bag of chips, even if they weren't.

"Mmm, hello Bella," He said. I swallowed and focused on breathing steadily.

"What do you want?" I asked. Quiet was the only answer I received.

"Stop calling me, stop stalking me," I said. A chuckle came from the other end of the line, a laugh from evil lips.

"You think I'm stalking you Bella? No my love, you would know if I was stalking you. This my dear is much more," He said. What did he mean?

"I don't care, just leave me alone!" I shouted. He "tssked" me on the other end like a mother would do to a small child.

"I'll have to teach you good manners. Be respectful to your loved ones," He said. I clenched my jaw.

"You don't deserve respect and manners," I hissed.

"Oh? I'd be careful what you say Bella, I may just cut out your pretty little tounge. I like trophies," He said. Edward grabbed my hand and a hiss came from the other end of the line,

"He touches you again and I'll chop off your nice little fingers too my love," He said. That was impossible, how did he know Edward touched me? I spun around searching for a window, a space where he could be hiding and watching. I stood, the room seeming to spin.

"Impossible," I whispered spotting no windows at all. He chuckled and moaned a little,

"What do you want?!" I screamed into the phone at him. He was quiet for a long time and then finally spoke,

"I want you, all to myself. I want you, and when I'm done, the police will have to find you in the bottom of a lake my love," He laughed and hung up. I began to cry and collapsed against Edward who held me up.

"I told you not to answer," Edward whispered into the top of my head.

"How does he see us? Why is he doing this? I don't even know him," I cried. Edward wrapped his arms comfortably around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. I was beginning to become more and more worried what if he did get a hold of me? What if he really did cut out my tounge and chop off my fingers? Tears ran down my face freely. Edward held me close, attempting to comfort me.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Bella, your safe here," He whispered.

"Emmet, Rosalie and me will take care of you," Edward said. I closed my eyes and suddenly an explosion rocked the left corner bedroom and Emmet and Rosalie burst through the door along with smoke and fire.

"Did you see that in your dream?" I asked in disbelief.

"No," Edward said rushing over to Emmet and Rosalie. They were both fine just shaken up. "But I should've seen it coming," he added.

"She needs to get out of here now," Emmet stated.

"You think?" Edward asked picking me up wedding style.

"I don't want you to get singled out and torn away from us," Edward explained as the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers began to shower us.

People ran in all directions down the stairs, pulling kids, pets, and belongings from their homes and making their way out of the building. Smoke filled the hallways quickly with ease and I tucked my face into Edwards's chest to keep from choking. Everyone spilled out of the building like an aunt colony being attacked by a ten year old devil boy with matches.

Edward set me down and took hold of my hand.

"He's here somewhere, waiting for us to be separated, we have to leave now," Edward said in haste. Emmet helped Rosalie weave through the crowd of people and to a large truck.

"In you go Bella," Edward said helping me up. I buckled myself in and we peeled out of the parking lot. As we stopped at the stop sign I spotted him. He was there waiting, silently smiling, holding a cell phone. As we passed by him he looked directly through the left back window and right into my eyes as if to send a secret message. I swallowed bile at the back of my throat and held tight to Edwards' hand. Emmet stated that we would drive to the next state, Oregon, to a small summer house he owned. We would be driving for quite a while. Edward held me for a long time and I finally slumped against him, tired and worn out. I had so many questions still, and I wanted answers.

"Why did you dream about me Edward? Why did it have to be you that dreamt about me? I mean what's the purpose?" I asked looking up at him and then placing my ear back to his nicely sculpted chest.

"I think it's my job to protect you, I think that's why God put me on this earth, Bella," Edward said resting his head on top of mine. I didn't feel like asking anymore questions, or receiving any more answers that might attach me to him so I closed my eyes and tried to rest. All the while thinking,

"If you were sent from God, wouldn't that make you my angel? Damn sexy Angel," I laughed at my own thoughts and fell into a deep sleep that would take me to a dream I didn't want any part of.


End file.
